Naruto: warrior of eden
by NeroReborn
Summary: What if a powerful being was accidentally sealed into Naruto? A man that even the Bijuu cower when they hear his name. An idea that I had awhile ago and decided to write it. OPNaruto. Friendly Sakura. Sasuke Bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Man

Hey guys! This is NeroReborn with my second fanfiction story. This is one cross over that I wanted to see on fanfiction but I haven't seen at all so I decided that I would write one. This is a cross over between Naruto and a flash game called armed with wings. For those that know the armed with wings story, It takes place after the second game but the third never happened. I hope that you like it. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It is now the night of October 10th and Konoha is being attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. in a cave, a red haired woman is giving birth to her son. A yellow flash appeared in the cave. A blonde haired man steps forward and says "I'm sorry Kushina but I couldn't keep the Kyuubi at bay. I need to seal it into Naruto." The woman, now named Kushina, looked at him in horror and said "No. I'm not going to condemn my son to a life of hatred just to save the village." The man looked at her and said "The village will see him as a hero Kushina. He will be fine. This is the only way."

The woman screamed "NO, THEY WON'T. THEY WILL JUST SEE HIM AS THE DEMON AND TORTURE HIM. I WON'T DO THAT TO HIM MINATO!" Minato took the child and said "I'm sorry Kushina. This is the only way." He disappeared in a flash while Kushina screamed for him to come back.

Minato appeared in front of a Giant fox with nine tails. He made a series of hand signes and said "Reaper death seal Jutsu." A large figure appeared behind the man. It was a monster with sharp teeth and white hair and wielded a small dagger in it's right hand. This was the shinigami.

Minato grabbed the Kyuubi and pulled it's soul out. The Shinigami cut the soul from the body. The soul was being absorbed into Naruto when a white box appeared. A black mist was leaking out of the box and was absorbed into the child along with the Kyuubi. Minato wasn't able to figure out what it was before the Shinigami devoured him.

 **Timeskip**

12 years have passed from that day. We now go to a clearing with a shack and a young blonde with a large scroll. Then Kushina landed in the clearing will a look of anger on her face and yelled "NARUTO, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Naruto jumped and turned towards Kushina, shaking with fear. He said "Kaa-san, I did this so that I would pass the test." Kushina looked confused and asked "What test?" Naruto said "The secret test that mizuki-sensei told me about."

Kushina's face went from anger to fear when she heard bushes move and yelled "NARUTO, GET DOWN." Then kunai and shuriken pinned Kushina to the shack by her cloths. They both looked up to see Mizuki in the tree with two large shuriken on his back. Then he said "Very good Naruto. Now give me the scroll." Kushina looked at Naruto and said "Naruto, do not by any means give him the scroll. He's a traitor."

Mizuki laughed evilly and said "Naruto, do you want to know why everybody hates you?" Kushina gasped and yelled "DON'T YOU DARE!" Mizuki laughed and said "It's because on the night of the Kyuubi attack, the fourth hokage couldn't kill the beast. So he sealed it into a child, a newborn baby." Kushina yelled "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" Naruto looked at Mizuki confused. Mizuki laughed and said "The child that the fox was sealed into was YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto looked devastated while Kushina was crying. Mizuki grabbed one of his shuriken and Yelled "TIME TO DIE DEMON" He threw the shuriken. Kushina tried to move but she was pinned

She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see her son's death when she heard a sound. It was the same sound that was made when she summoned something and then the shuriken stopped. Mizuki was shocked while Kushina was confused. Naruto was wondering why he couldn't see Mizuki anymore. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the clearing. That was when they saw him.

It was a man that stood about 6 ½ feet tall with a longsword that had a crescent at the tip on his belt. What surprised him even more was that this man was black, as black as midnight with a new moon. He wore tattered robes with a cape that was all black and wore some kind of helmet that had a visor in the shape of a "V". He was holding the shuriken as if it were a toy.

Mizuki yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU PROTECT THAT DEMON?!" The man threw the shuriken to the side and it slashed through several trees. The man then spoke, in a voice that held power " **I do not answer to trash like you."** Mizuki was furious. He yelled and threw the second giant shuriken at the man. The man caught the shuriken in his bare hand and said " **As I said, you are trash."**

Mizuki laughed and pulled out a weird potion and drank it. His body then changed into something in between a tiger and a human. Then he yelled "BEHOLD THE POWER THAT OROCHIMARU GAVE ME!." Mizuki then ran at the man and punched him in the face. Kushina heard a sickening crunch. Then Mizuki screamed in pain as his right arm had deformed and bent in every direction.

The man scoffed and grabbed Mizuki's right arm and said " **You call that power? That was pathetic. Now, let me show you true power."** In his free hand a ball of what seemed to be black lightning formed. He then pushed it on Mizuki's right shoulder. Mizuki's arm all but flew off as his shoulder was completely destroyed. Then the man grabbed his sword and slashed off Mizuki's left arm at the shoulder.

Mizuki fell to his knees, gasping in pain. The man swung his sword around Mizuki's head and placed it under his chin and said " **Any last words?"** Mizuki was in so much pain he couldn't speak. The man scoffed and said " **Of course you don't. You are just a rat, a being whose life is worth nothing."** Mizuki looked up in anger. The man then raised his sword above his head. Then he said " **Return to the blackmist from which you came from."**

The man swung his sword down cutting Mizuki in half. But what surprised Kushina the most was that Mizuki's body then turned black and exploded into a black dust. The man put his sword away and walked towards Kushina. Kushina was feeling fear in her heart. This man walking towards her just killed a man without any emotion other than annoyance. At this point Kushina was thinking " _I'm going to die. This man is going to kill me."_ The man then stopped in front of her.

Kushina looked at him in fear. The man then said " **Are you alright?"** Kushina took a second to comprehend what she just heard. She was both shocked and relieved that the man wasn't going to kill her but then thought " _If he won't kill me then what does he want?"_ She then said "Yes I- I'm fine." Her voice was a little shaky because she was still recovering. The man nodded and then removed the kunai and shuriken pinning her to the wall. Kushina then asked "Who exactly are you?"

The man looked at her and said " **I will explain once we get to somewhere private. Right now I believe that you have a child to take care of and a scroll to return."** The man then turned into a dark mist and flowed into Naruto's stomach. Kushina was wondering about the man but he made a good point in saying she had other things to worry about. She walked over and picked up Naruto's body, as he passed out when he saw the blood spurt out when Mizuki lost his arms. She then grabbed the scroll and left the clearing.

I hope that you all like this story and please review because this is one story that I am driven to finish. Anyway that's it for the first chapter. See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: History of an exile

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with a new chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Eden. Some of you will be a bit confused about who I decided to seal into Naruto but if you've played the armed with wings games you know exactly who this is. Now to answer one of the reviews.

tasteybigsexy: To answer your questions I will do them in order. Kushina never told Naruto about the fox because she was afraid that Naruto would blame her for his suffering. The relationship between Minato and Kushina was kept secret to the villagers to keep the word from spreading to Iwa and keeping them from trying to assassinate Naruto. I think these should make Clarify why I wrote it this way

Anyway now here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Armed with Wings. They both belong to their respective owners.**

Kushina arrived home after she dropped off the forbidden scroll at the Hokage's office. She was still wondering who that man was that killed Mizuki. She had never seen a man kill so brutally or so mercilessly. Even more than that he used some technique that far surpassed her late husband's rasengan.

She set Naruto in his bed to let him rest. Then she began to cry thinking that her son would hate her for not telling him about Kyuubi sooner. Suddenly, a dark mist came from Naruto's seal. Kushina got into a battle stance. The mist condensed into a large orb. Then the orb began to twist and change shape. After two minutes, the man from before was standing in front of her.

Kushina said "Who are you? Why are you here?" The man raised his right hand to stop the bombardment of questions that Kushina had for him. Then he said " **I will answer your questions in due time. As for my name, it is Vandheer, Vandheer Lorde."** Kushina looked at him suspiciously and said "How do I know that you aren't a threat to me and my son?" The now named Vandheer said " **Do you have a private room that we can use? I do not want anyone listening in."** Kushina then relaxed but still kept her guard up. She then lead him to a back room and activated the privacy seals.

They both sat down and Kushina said "Alright, Nobody will be able to hear us. Now, how exactly did you get there to stop that shuriken and why were you inside of the seal on my son?" Vandheer then replied with " **Alright, in order. First I could have come out anytime I wanted but the speed in which I form causes noise the faster I form. And for the second one I'm not sure."** Kushina looked at him and asked "What happened?" Vandheer Said " **All that I remember is that I was sitting in my prison when all of a sudden I was pulled out of it and shoved into an infant along with a giant fox."**

Kushina then said "So you've met Kyuubi. What happened when you met him?" Vandheer chuckled a bit and said " **At first, he was demanding that I bow to him and that I should be honored to be in his presence. He stopped after I mentioned my name. Then all of a sudden he started begging for my forgiveness. You wouldn't believe how funny a 20 story tall fox in chibi form looks."** He was laughing by the end.

Kushina was amazed by this man. The great and terrible Kyuubi no kitsune went from cocky to shivering in fear just at the mention of a name. Just who was this man? Then Kushina realized something and asked "You said that you were in a prison. If so then how did you get there?"

Vandheer then said " **That is one that you might want to get comfortable for. What you're asking me to tell you is my entire life but I will give you the short version."** Kushina nodded and signaled him to continue. Vandheer then said " **I was in exile when I was contacted to return. This was right after a civil war that the rebels were nearing victory in. They were being ruled by a tyrant and they revolted to free themselves."** Kushina was intrigued because the only civil war she knew of was in Kiri. Vandheer continued " **I was called back because the rebellion was destroyed and a few remnants were left to eradicate. The only problem was that these last few rebels were people who had already died. I fought one that died by my hand only a year earlier. All that she told me was that they were being resurrected."**

Kushina was shocked. " _They were fighting resurrected soldiers? What kind of land does he come from?"_ Vandheer then said " **The people that we were fighting were the former commanders of the rebellion. Because they were being resurrected, I went to the council and proposed to collect the blades of Eden."** Kushina gasped and asked "You mean the four legendary god slaying blades?" Vandheer nodded and said " **The council didn't believe me when I told them about the blades. I myself once had all four blades in my possession, but I instantly realized that no single man could wield the power of the blades, so I traveled across the world and hid three of the blades. The final blade I kept with me."**

Vandheer then pulled his blade off his side and said " **Each of the four blades control one of the elements of the world. Each for their respective element: water, wind, fire, and lightning."** Kushina then asked "What about earth?" Vandheer then sighed and said " **You do not realize how long I was in my prison do you?"** Kushina shook her head no. Vandheer sighed and said " **I was in my prison for 10,000 years. In my time, there was no earth, only a substance called blackmist."** Kushina was speechless. Vandheer continued " **Blackmist can only be described as the color black or shadows given a physical form. Everything was made of blackmist. Even my body is made of it. That is why everything, even my skin is black."**

Kushina couldn't comprehend what was just told to her and just looked at him with her mouth open. Vandheer chuckled, snapping Kushina out of her trance. He continued " **I gathered three of the blades but then we were betrayed by one of our own comrades. I killed him and then fought the rebel commander. I do not know his name but I do know his title: Armed with wings. He fought with power that was impressive. I was just about to kill him when he showed me what his title meant."** Kushina looked confused and asked "What did his title mean?"

Vandheer looked at her and she could feel the seriousness of what he was just about to say radiate off of him. Vandheer then said " **That title named the warrior that has been chosen to be god's champion"**

I'm sorry to say but this is all that your going to get this time. Now, for the ones who know the storyline of armed with wings, I am writing this story in where the events of the second game have occurred but the third game never happened. This should clarify the confusion you guys have of why Vandheer is still alive. I'm also planning on adding more characters from armed with wings into the story. I've already figured out who will hold Eivana. 

Anyway that is it for this chapter. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Placement

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with another chapter of Naruto: Warrior of Eden. I've been having a little bit of trouble lately because I'm getting close to the last of my pre-written content for my other story. I'm not going to be publishing anymore stories until the two that I already have are either done or discontinued. Don't worry. I'm not saying that I'm giving up. Writing these stories has been a lot of fun and I will keep going at it until I run dry. Anyway, I'd like more reviews if you can because I'm still a novice at writing these stories. I'm also hoping to get a partner to help me make a crossover that I think will be really fun to read and even better to write. It's a three way crossover between Kingdom hearts, Fairy Tail, and Devil May Cry. If you want to see if you can help, PM me. Anyways, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

Kushina looked at Vandheer with awe. Sitting in front of her was a man that fought god and lived. Vandheer looked outside and said " **It is already morning. I must refrain from taking too much of your time. Your son has something to go to soon."** Kushina looked surprised and then remembered " _The team placements! How could I have forgotten!?"_ Vandheer was about to go back into Naruto but then said " **Sorry to pry, but I don't believe that I ever got your name."** Kushina nodded and said "Kushina, my name is Kushina." Vandheer nodded and said " **A very good name. I will tell you the rest of my story at a later time. For now, this is farewell."** Then he vanished.

Naruto woke up with a start. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the woods that he blacked out in. Then he remembered everything. Mizuki's speech, The black man who saved him, and Mizuki's death. Naruto felt like he was going to be sick when he remembered the blood.

"Naruto-chan, are you awake?" Naruto stayed silent. Kushina entered his room. She felt guilt as Naruto looked up at her in tears. "Is it true, Kaa-san? Am I really a monster?" Kushina walked over and embraced Naruto. She then said "No. You aren't a monster Naruto. I tried to stop the fourth from sealing the fox into you but he took you anyway. It's my fault that you're like this. I wasn't strong enough to stop him from taking you." Naruto looked at her. He hugged her close and said "No, it's not your fault Kaa-san. You weren't the one who decided to seal the fox in me."

The hugged for a few minutes and then separated. Kushina looked at Naruto and said "Thank you Naruto-chan. Now get ready, you have team placements to get to." Naruto looked surprised and said "But I failed the test." Kushina pulled out a headband from her pocket and tied it around his forehead. "You proved your worth when you stood up against Mizuki. Now get going." Naruto then ran around the room grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, a quick bite to eat and raced out the door with his headband still on.

Kushina giggled at her son's antics but then had a serious look on her face. She then left the house and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was mulling over the bain of all Kages, Paperwork. Then there was a knock on the door. He called "Come in." The door opened to reveal Kushina with a look that sent shivers down his spine. Kushina slammed her hand down on his desk and said "Hokage-sama, I want to be an instructor for Naruto's team." Hiruzen looked confused and asked "Why this all of a sudden? Has the seal weakened?" Kushina shook her head. She then said "Put up your privacy seals. What I'm about to tell you is SS-Class secrecy."

Hiruzen stopped what he was about to say and activated his seals. Kushina then said "You may not believe what I'm about to tell you but it is all true." She then told Hiruzen everything that happened from Vandheer killing Mizuki to his story about his past. The third Hokage was speechless. The boy that he saw as a grandson housed someone even more dangerous than the Kyuubi and, from what Kushina told him, Kyuubi was afraid of this then asked "Is this man a threat?" Kushina shook her head and said "No, I don't think he is. He appeared to save Naruto and had a civil conversation with me. He even wields one of the blades of Eden!" That caught Sarutobi's attention. He asked "You mean the legendary blades rumored to be able to kill gods?!" Kushina nodded and said "The very same. He even once held all four blades in his possession. But he hid them to keep them from falling into the wrong hands."

Sarutobi nodded and said "Well, if you're sure then I think I can make an arrangement." Kushina bowed and said "Thank you, Hokage-sama." She then turned and left. Sarutobi then started to rub his temples while saying "That woman give me more trouble than Naruto does. Hehe, Guess it runs in the family." He then went back to doing his paperwork.

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto just got to his classroom. He had a giant grin on his face as he sat down. Then screaming was heard. He turned around and saw what was making the noise. It was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura was a 12 year old girl who had yet to hit puberty. She had bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a pink dress with biker shorts underneath. She was often bullied because of her forehead but Naruto stopped that 7 years ago.

 _Flashback_

A 5 year old Sakura was crying against a tree while three boys threw rocks at her. Then a shout was heard. "HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE." Naruto stood in front of Sakura. The biggest of the boys looked at him angrily and said "Get lost kid. You have no part in this." Naruto looked at him with steel in his eyes. The large boy scoffed and said "Fine, we'll just beat you up too." The boy advanced only to get a fist to his face.

He stumbled backwards holding his face. Naruto then ran forward and kneed him in the gut. The three bullies were scared. They ran away shouting "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who was still crying. He kneeled in front of her and asked "Hey, are you alright?" She looked up at him with tears still flowing. She sniffed a few times and said "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." Naruto then asked "Why were they hurting you?" Sakura looked nervous but then said "Everybody laughs at me because of my large forehead. They said that they wanted to use my forehead for target practice. I don't know why they hurt me for it. Why do they hurt me for something I didn't choose to have?" She started crying again.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring into her eyes and blushed a little. He then said "If anyone can relate to you it's me." She looked at him in confusion. Then he started to explain. "I'm greeted almost everyday with glares and whispers behind my back when I leave home. Everyone hates me for something and I don't know what it is. I asked my mom about it and she only said that I would learn when the time was right. I'm hated for something I don't think I ever did." Sakura looked at him with sympathy.

Naruto then said "We know each other's pain. You want to be friends?" Sakura looked at him with surprise written all over her face but then smiled and said "I'd like that."

 _End Flashback_

Then there was Ino. She was about the same height as Sakura but wore a purple tank top with purple shorts with her stomach covered in wraps. She had blue eyes but nowhere near as intense as Naruto's. She had pale skin and her hair was a platinum blonde color and it dropped all the way to her knees in a ponytail. Naruto didn't know her personally but he knew that she used to be Sakura's best friend but became her rival when she heard that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke.

Speaking of, Naruto then noticed who the person sitting at the end of his table was. A boy about his age with raven black hair in the shape of a duck's butt. He wore a blue high collar shirt with a symbol that looked like a fishing bobber _(I couldn't resist)_ and tan shorts. This was Sasuke Uchiha. Presently the little emo was brooding as always in a corner. He had a MAJOR superiority complex embedded into his personality.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This is only for the people who passed." Naruto turned to who was speaking. It was a boy with a feral facial expression. He had red marks on his cheeks. He wore a gray jacket and long pants. In his jacket was a small dog that just yipped along with him. This was Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto groaned and said "If you can't tell, I did pass Kiba. I'm wearing a headband aren't I?" Kiba laughed and said "There's no way a dead-last like you could pass." Naruto's teacher, Iruka, Then walked into the classroom. Then he said "Alright, everybody sit down. Now…" (I'm going to spare you the boring long speech.)

Iruka then said "Alright, now for the team placements. Team one will be…" (Mini timeskip) "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." He looked at the sensei for the team and looked shocked for a second. Then he said "For special reasons, team seven will be getting two senseis. Your senseis will be Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto was surprised that his mom was one of his senseis. Iruka went through the rest of the list. (I don't want to write this part so it's the same as cannon.)

 **Timeskip**

It had been two hours since Iruka had told them to wait for their senseis and Naruto was bored out of his mind. The door suddenly opened. All of team seven looked and were surprised.

Kakashi was standing alongside Kushina. Kakashi was wearing what he usually wore but kushina was different. She was wearing her old anbu uniform with black fingerless gloves and had a long katana at her side. She had tied her hair back into a ponytail and had her hands on her hips. Kushina said "Team seven, report to the roof." Then she and Kakashi disappeared. Then the members of team seven started to make their way to the roof, wondering what was in store for them.

Whew. This was a chore to write. I'm debating between there being a relationship between Vandheer and Eivana later in the story or having Vandheer get together with Kushina. I'm also trying to make it so that the bosses from the second game show up some time soon. This is a crossover that has never been done before so I have no predecessor to use as an example. I know who is going to carry the rebellion captain and Eivana. Also to clarify, The rebellion captain's name was never given so I'm just going to call him Armed with wings or AWW for short. anyway please review. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time. CHOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Vandheer, a New Blade

Hey guys! NeroReborn here with a new chapter. updates will be coming a bit slower from now on because I'm working on my other story right now and just ran out of prewritten material for it so I'm going to be focusing on that right now. I'm not dropping this story, I'm just putting it on hold for a few days. I try to add some humor to my stories and I suck at writing fight scenes so I skipped them in this chapter. Please don't be mad at me. I also have a poll right now on my profile that will affect both of my stories. Will Sasuke be good, evil, or will he be evil and then redeem himself? Please vote. Without further delay, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Armed With Wings.**

Kakashi and Kushina were sitting on the roof when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived. Kakashi said "Good, you're all here. Now we can get this started." The three sat down. Kushina then said "Before we begin, let's get to know each other a little more." Sakura looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean?" Kushina looked at her and smiled. Then she said "Just tell us a little bit about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future. Just something so that we can know eachother better. Not exactly that hard to know what I meant." Sakura shook her head in embarrassment. Kushina smiled and said "I'll go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, my son Naruto, picking flowers, and gentlemen. My dislikes are jerks, perverts, the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who harm Naruto, and people who think themselves superior to others. My hobbies are training, shopping, beating up perverts, and practicing my kenjutsu. My dream is to see Naruto achieve his dream."

Before anybody could interrupt Kakashi then said "I guess I'm up next. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes… I don't have many. My dislikes... I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies… I have a lot of hobbies." Kushina interrupted and said "Like reading that perverted book of yours?" Kakashi began to sweat. He then continued. "My dream for the future… I haven't really thought about it." One thought went through the genins' minds. " _All we really know is his name and that he's a pervert."_

Kakashi then said "Alright pinky, your turn." Sakura pouted at Kakashi but then said "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are flowers, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and being with my friends. My dislikes are Ino-pig, perverts, and bullies. My hobbies are spending time with my friends, and learning new things. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi and have a family of my own." Kushina and Kakashi were a bit surprised that Sakura wasn't as much of a fangirl as they believed.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and said "Alright. Duck-butt, you're on." Sasuke growled at the nickname bet then said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I dislike everything. My hobby is training. I don't have a dream but an ambition that I will see come true. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi sighed while thinking " _Great, we have an avenger."_ Kushina on the other hand was thinking " _Mikoto, I promise I will save your son from the darkness and hatred of his heart."_

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "Your turn blondie." Naruto scowled at him but then said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, my kaa-san, Sakura-chan, and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are the three minutes to wait for ramen to cook, bullies, and jerks who think themselves superior to others. My hobbies are playing pranks, eating ramen, and training. My dream is to become the hokage DATTEBAYO!" Kushina looked at her son and giggled at his antics. Kakashi thought " _We've got an avenger, a former fangirl, and a blonde idiot. This will be challenging."_

Kakashi then said "Alright everybody, meet back up at training ground 7 for your test." Sakura looked confused and asked "What test are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? I thought we

already passed the test." Kakashi said "That was just to weed out the ones who don't have any potential as genin. This test has a failure rate of 66%. Meet at the training ground at 6am sharp. Oh, and you might not want to eat breakfast tomorrow. If you do, you might puke." Kushina and kakashi sushined away.

 **Timeskip**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, and Sakura had been waiting for hours. It was 9:00 and Kakashi STILL hasn't arrived yet. Kakashi appeared in the middle of the field. "Yo." "YOU'RE LATE!" was the combined scream of Sakura and Kushina. Kakashi said "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I needed to take the long way around." Kushina then yelled "CUT THE BULLCRAP KAKASHI! I KNOW THAT YOU WERE READING THAT SMUT!" Kakashi was sweating, fearing for his life when he changed the subject. "Well, now that were all here, I'll explain the test." The other four nodded. (Same explanation as cannon.)

Kakashi tied the bells to his belt. He turned to Kushina and said "You should sit out of this one, Kushina-senpai. It will be easier for me to fight since I don't have any emotional ties to any of them." Kushina was about to yell but saw the reasoning in his logic. She nodded and sat by a nearby tree. Kakashi then signaled the start of the test. (Same result as cannon.)

Naruto got out of his binds and started walking to his mother. Kushina hugged him and said "I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun. You've started the path to your dream." Naruto smiled but then asked "Kaa-san, can I ask you a few questions?" Kushina looked at him confused and asked "Questions about what?" Naruto then whispered "About what happened with Mizuki and who that man was." Kushina looked at him surprised but then said "I'll tell you when we get home. This is something we can only discuss in private." Naruto nodded and they headed home.

(I SO should put a cliffhanger here but I don't want this chapter to be so short.)

Naruto and Kushina walked into the same room that Kushina talked to Vandheer in. She activated The privacy seal in the room and then sat down, with Naruto doing the same. She then asked "So, what do you want to know?" Naruto then asked "Who was that man and where did he come from?" Kushina began to speak when they heard a voice say " **I believe that I can answer that."** Vandheer then formed in the room. Naruto was freaking out while Kushina was a little startled. She had fought in life or death situations, but Vandheer's voice was so discomforting that even Orochimaru would shiver.

Naruto then pointed at Vandheer and yelled "YOU'RE THE GUY THAT SAVED ME!" Vandheer nodded and said " **Yes, I am. Now I believe you had some questions."** Naruto nodded. Vandheer gave Naruto the explanation that he gave Kushina. Vandheer then asked " **What element affinity do you have Naruto?"** Naruto looked confused. Kushina then said "We haven't checked yet. If I were to guess, he either has an affinity with water from me, or wind from his father."

Vandheer then let out a sigh from what Kushina could see as relief. Vandheer then said " **Lets check which one he has. Honestly, I'm hoping he has both."** Kushina looked at him and asked "Why?" Vandheer just said " **I'll tell you if he has them."** Kushina nodded and pulled out a paper. Then she said "Push you chakra into this paper Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and took the paper. When he used chakra on it the paper cut in half, but then one half became soaked and the other half burned into ashes. Then the wet paper crumpled into a ball. Kushina was surprised that Naruto had four affinities. Vandheer then said " **Perfect."** Kushina looked at him and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Vandheer then turned to Kushina and said " **He has the four affinities of fire, water, wind, and lightning. He just might be able to wield the blades of eden."** Kushina was shocked that her son just might be the most powerful shinobi in the world. Naruto then asked "What are the blades of eden? Vandheer explained it for Kushina that they were legendary blades rumored to be able to kill gods. Vandheer then said " **Meet me at the top of the mountain with the faces carved into it. I will explain why when you arrive."** Then he disappeared in a blur.

Naruto and Kushina arrived to see Vandheer standing on the ledge and looking at Konoha. Vandheer said " **I never thought that I would find such a beautiful view. It reminds me of the view I used to have."** He then turned and said " **The reason I called you here is because my sensory abilities have been improving I sensed something here I wish to give you Naruto."** Kushina and Naruto were utterly confused to what he was talking about.

Then a rumble sounded and a small protrusion in the ground started to form. Then something burst out of the ground. They looked at it and saw a blade. It was a strange sword that looked like a large scimitar with random holes in it. the strange thing is that it radiated heat. It was also the same black color as Vandheer.

Vandheer said " **This is the blade of fire. One of the four blades of eden. It was originally wielded by a warrior named Smoking Martillio . He was the third commanding officer of the rebellion army. Famous for his mastery over smoke and flame. Now it is yours, Naruto."** Naruto took the blade and it felt as if he only grabbed and object. The blade was weightless in his hands. Vandheer then said " **If you will it, The blade will become a small rod that you can pack and conceal easily. I will train you since I know the powers of all four of the blades. Now Naruto, if you train with me, I won't go easy on you."** Naruto then said "I will never give up. If this training will make me strong ten I will finish it, DATTEBAYO!" Vandheer let out a chuckle. Then he said " **Very good. Your training starts tomorrow after your mission. I will see you then, Naruto."** Vandheer then dissolved into mist and went back into Naruto. Kushina and Naruto left for home, Naruto with his new blade and Kushina with pride in her son.

 _ **Small time skip**_

The next day Naruto regretted his upbeat attitude. Vandheer stayed to his word of not going easy on him. His screams were heard by many that afternoon.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I saw this as the best place to stop. Remember, I have a poll on my profile so please vote. I love Sasuke bashing and I also like Sakura redeeming herself after being bashed a little bit. I'm hoping to get my third story written sometime soon since it's also an Idea that I had that very few people write. You'll find out what it is in the near future. I will by no means leave any of my stories discontinued. At most, I will put them on hold but I will not leave a story incomplete. This is NeroReborn and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
